Les passions de Red Hood
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Un autre endroit qui regroupera des écrits sur un sujet précis. Le sujet principale de celui-ci est Red Hood, avec des conteneurs de JayDick. Dans différents lieux, différents moments de leur vie ensemble. Le monde des aînés Robins en somme !


Hello guys!

Je sais j'avais dis que je publierais la suite de mon TimKon sauf que cet OS était en cours depuis plus longtemps et que j'ai eu envie de le finir lui avant autre chose(coucou Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué?). En ce moment je suis dans les démarches administratives jusque au cou parce que je suis rentré en France.^^ C'est très bon d'être de retour mais la Polynésie laisse des traces dans la paperasse... Alors faut régler tout ça. Et c'est loooooooooooong... Bref l'OS me fait penser à autre chose(même si y a pas que l'écriture qui m'aide sur le coup... c'est que je viens de découvrir une source intarissable d'inspiration, quatre fois inépuisable!, et que du coup je passe pas mal de temps à avoir trop d'idée qui filent sans que je puisse les écrire, elles vont trop vite pour moi) au Japon, à cause de Batman Ninja dont l'existence s'est gentiment rappelé à mon bon souvenir, l'occasion était trop belle pour la rater. Puis j'aime publier tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

Amusez vous bien, autant que j'ai pu dans mon coin à imaginer ce texte^^.

Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une série à faire avec ces histoires de Red Hood, les suggestions ne sont pas de refus, bien sûr^^.

Ps: toujours sans bêta à ce jour, alors bon ce qui est des fautes je fais de mon mieux.

* * *

Les passions de Red Hood

Onsen and Chill

Un croissant de lune s'était levé dans le ciel à son retour. Cela arrivait chaque fois qu'il rentrait au village, quand il achevait ses missions de repérage dans les différentes provinces. Grâce à l'alignement de l'astre il estimait qu'il était dans les environs d'une heure du matin. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir marché toute la journée. Sans boots confortables les trajets n'étaient en rien une mince affaire. En sandales traditionnelles et chaussettes, fallait s'y attendre. Puis le bois au bout de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres devenait plus dérangeant qu'autre chose pour la voûte plantaire. Peu importait l'épaisseur de ses chaussettes. Les enlever après son rapport était un véritable soulagement.

De la vapeur s'élevait dans les airs, emplissant les alentours de brume chaude. Jason avait retiré les différentes couches de kimono qui lui tenaient si chaud mais dont il ne se voyait, étrangement, pas échanger une seule pièce contre l'un de ces pantalons bouffants ridicules. Contrairement à Bruce, lui, n'avait pas une troupe de groupies écervelées pour venir le déranger. Il parlait peu ces temps si. Aussi peu des ninjas du clan osaient l'approcher.

Sa réputation avait enflée, ici aussi. Il était réputé impitoyable, taciturne et lunatique ainsi que grand maître de la torture. Renommée qu'il ne se lassait d'entretenir joyeusement. La manière dont ils le regardaient, mi fascinés mi terrifiés, lui apportait un certain vent de fraîcheur comparée aux œillades agressives des gangsters de Gotham. Se retrouver en plein Japon Féodal ressemblait à des vacances forcées. Bien que ce ne soit pas de refus.

L'espionnage pouvait être amusant même si comme lui on préférait foncer dans le tas. La nuit était calme et contrairement au jour plutôt fraîche. L'atmosphère incitant aux bains. Les grillons avaient prit le relais des cigales. Le reste du village restait silencieux, toutes lumières éteintes.

Pour ne déranger personne à son retour, mais aussi parce qu'il tenait à garder son indépendance, une petite noka(un genre de ferme traditionnelle) lui avait été assignée, prêt des limites du village. Il ne restait jamais longtemps chez Bruce, qui cela dit en passant avait la plus grande baraque du village, même si le thé d'Alfred ne lui déplaisait pas.

Pieds nu, il y tenait, n'ayant qu'un kimono marron sur les épaules pas enfilé pour un sous, quand la détente prenait le pas sur le reste pas moyen que ce soit avec le dos de la cuillère, faire dans la demi demi-mesure c'était pas son truc, il prenait la direction du onsen du village des chauves-souris. Depuis la découverte de ces bains Red Hood s'en était prit de passion. Pour lui, ils étaient le pied en matière d'apaisement et un incontournable une fois ses occupations achevées. Son appréciation des bains chaud venait sans doute du fait qu'aux heures où il sortait l'endroit était désert. Jamais sentir de l'eau sur son corps nu n'avait pu être si agréable dans son esprit avant cet essai.

C'était Tim, un soir où le sommeil s'entêtait à les fuir, qui lui avait fait découvrir les bienfaits des sources chaudes. Il se surprenait au début à autant apprécier, puis l'habitude de s'y prélasser tous les soirs dés qu'il le pouvait s'était encrée dans son subconscient. Étant sur que personne ne le dévisagerait à cause de l'éventail de blessure s'étalant sur sa peau, se dévêtir ne lui posait aucun problème. Pas qu'elles lui fassent honte, elles faisaient parties de lui, tout comme son immense chaperon de paille rouge qu'il gardait presque en permanence, Red Hood voulait simplement passer du bon temps sans avoir la désagréable impression que l'on le prenait pour un monstre.

Comme dans chaque loisir qui lui plaisait, il excellait dans cette discipline qui consistait à rester des heures dans le liquide fumant. Lui qui à l'accoutumé se shootait à l'action brute et ne présentait pas la moindre forme de patience, là dans l'eau plus aucune ire ne l'habitait. Place au Red Hood relaxé, celui qui ne pensait plus au combat ni même à la si particulière odeur du sang ou au son de ses coups sur ses adversaires, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles. Elles étaient si belles, si reposantes et leur infinité quasi lénifiante. Pas de lumière, aucun blabla inintéressant pour l'en dévier. Le putain de paradis.

Avant d'abandonner les tensions de son quotidien un rituel strict et méthodique s'était instauré dés le deuxième bain. Son arrivée se faisait dans un calme total, recouvert seulement de ce kimono, qui menaçait de s'envoler à la moindre bourrasque, ne servant qu'à venir. Les sources thermales du village étaient entourées d'une grande palissade en forme de Batsymbole, pour changer, sa décoration restait simpliste dans l'ensemble mais pour lui sa magnificence ne laissait pas de doute possible.

Il confiait son vêtement au sol, le froid de la nuit ne lui causant aucun frémissement. Un feutrement troublait le silence à ce moment. Tout revenait ensuite à la normale ensuite, sa démarche, à la discrétion légendaire, se chargeait du reste. La caresse de l'air sur sa peau à peine débarrassée des couches de tissus étouffants venait réconforter ses muscles cherchant désespérément quelques onces de tendresse après l'effort fournit. Puis ses pieds le menaient près du bassin principal. Il s'y glissait lentement, produisant une légère vague sur la surface semblable à de l'huile, savourant son contact, la sensation de chaleur reposante qui envahissait ses membres. Ses bras trouvaient immuablement leur place sur le rebord en pierre qui contrastait de par sa froideur. Son chaperon en paille ne s'ôtait pas, il avait appris à l'apprécier et le retirait uniquement pour dormir, de peur de l'abîmer. Voir et respirer au travers des fentes ne lui posait plus aucun problème.

En deux ans, un nombre hallucinant d'éléments s'étaient immiscés dans sa vie. Les kimonos, par exemple, c'était le must en matière d'érotisme. Ouvrir les pants de tissus, découvrir petit à petit aidé de mouvements sensuels le corps sous le vêtement, la vision en découlant dépassait de loin tous les effeuillages du 21 éme siècle. Le genre de préliminaire indéniablement sexy. Un long soupire lui échappa… Des choses lui manquait à cette époque… Les gratte-ciels propices aux acrobaties, son grappin, ses chers Berretas, son AK-47, la safe house qu'il partageait avec les Outlaws, ses amis…

Il y avait bien un truc qui lui manquait plus que tout. Le latex, enfin plus précisément une certaine combinaison moulante faite de la dite matière. Quel n'avait pas été sa déception quand l'ex-trapéziste avait abandonné ses collants au profit de vêtements traditionnels empêchant tout plaisir visuel. En plus d'être ridicule ces pantalons contrevenait à cet esprit de félicité qui accompagnait la contemplation de kimono.

Il leur en foutrait des : « Tu sais, Jason, les kimonos ne sont pas compatibles au style de combat de tout le monde. » Et voilà que les braises de son feu intérieur se muaient de nouveau en flammes. Le sujet lui faisait toujours cet effet. Jason grommela avant de tenter de retrouver sa plénitude et replonger dans sa contemplation mutique. Son corps bouillait agréablement et il n'avait point envie de sortir pour s'asperger d'eau tiède et se frotter avec une pierre ponce.

Jason fermât les yeux, sa tête basculant d'elle-même contre le bord. La question de s'endormir là ne le tracassait pas, le soleil l'avertirait. Sa méfiance s'éteignait toujours à ce moment, rassurée par la mélodie de la nature qu'il n'oserait avouer affectionner. Ses sens se laissaient aller mollement. De toute façon ses armes étaient restées chez lui. L'agressivité ne devait pas prendre d'aise en ces lieux. Ce ne serait pas là des manières. Qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un sauvage tout de même. Jason se savait seul, alors à quoi bon ?

-Enfin rentré, little wing ? l'apostropha cette voix lui étant si familière.

Le deuxième ex-Robin rouvrit paresseusement un œil, apercevant par delà les trous, et malgré l'obscurité, le visage penché au dessus de lui appartenant à Nigthwing. Sa coiffure à la hérisson, c'était à se demander avec quoi il les faisait tenir, le rendant bien reconnaissable. Le premier prodige ne portait pas son masque, remarqua l'anti-héros. Dick se redressa puisque Red Hood ne le voyait plus au dessus de lui. Il ouvrit l'autre œil avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant avec une nonchalance calculée.

Paraître trop impatient annulerait toutes ses chances avec son prédécesseur alors que ne rien montrer diminuerait l'intérêt de son aîné. Le flegme était un art qu'un gars de sa trempe se devait de maîtriser à la perfection, histoire d'attirer sa proie dans son filet sans même que celle-ci s'y refuse. Sa prise ne s'était pas départie de son froc absurde allant de paire avec son haut tout autant crétin. Si seulement cette irrésistible andouille arborait un sublime jūnihitoe même un pauvre yukata aurait été plus sympa que ces frusques inélégantes.

Imaginant le plus âgé dans ces vêtements traditionnels, de la bave vint imbiber le tissus cachant le bas de son visage. L'image suggestive en découlant le plongeant dans une plaisante béatitude. Le jūnihitoe ne serait pas un problème à porter puisque Dick avait une bonne musculature. Se discerner entrain de dépouiller l'ex-Flying Grayson de ces couches de tissus comportant moult subjuguant motifs lui procurait l'ivresse du désir. S'exciter tout seul comme un grand s'était tout lui !

-Ne fait pas semblant de dormir, se vexa le héros au symbole bleu fluo. Je t'ai vu bouger.

Jason avait presque faillit faire abstraction de sa présence. Honte à lui que d'ignorer son Dickie !

-J't'imaginais dans le genre de fringues qui me font bander, lâcha-t-il posément.

-Hhiiiii ! Jaaaaayyyy ! piailla le Boy Wonder rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, mortifié par son honnêteté et son langage qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce malgré l'époque. Dis pas des trucs pareils !

Sa voix partait involontairement dans les aigus, ce que Jason le trouvait chou quand cela arrivait…

-Franchement Jason, quelles idées, se mit à bougner celui qui se targuait d'être mature. En plus mes vêtements me plaisent, ce qui est le principal. Tu n'as pas besoin de les apprécier.

Quel rabat-joie lorsqu'il s'y mettait… À croire que Dick venait scrupuleusement dans cette optique. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sans que Nigthwing puisse le remarquer. Rapide comme l'éclair Red Hood, fort de cette sympathique pratique d'agripper les cols de kimono, emprisonna une cheville dans sa main la plus proche. Le plus vieux n'eut pas le temps de se débattre, encore moins de protester. La surface stagnante se scinda en deux lors de son atterrissage finissant par l'assimilation du justicier encore tout habillé. Il s'y retrouva assit, les cheveux aplatis et dégoulinant. Il se releva, furie-bon contre son cadet, perturbant à grand coup de remous la sérénité de l'espion.

-Impossible de parler sérieusement avec toi ! fulmina le premier émancipé. Avec tes bêtises je vais tomber malade en rentrant ! Qui est ce qui va avoir l'air malin en éternuant sur le champ de bataille par ta faute, hum ?!

Le sérieux de Dick allait lui donner des rides avant l'heure et des cheveux blancs aussi, tient. De nouveau il leva les yeux au ciel sous son chaperon. Dick était bien trop raisonnable à son goût. Non. S'il cherchait bien peu de chose valait ses réactions, craquantes voir poilantes pour certaines. Ces temps si il ne pouvait que le comprendre, pourtant. Le retour du Batpapounet annonçait la fin du batifolage. Plus de onsen, de chaperon de paille ou de kimono affriolant… Autant en profiter au maximum une dernière fois. Jason retint le trapéziste, par le poignet cette fois, s'éloignant légèrement du bord pour y parvenir.

-On devrait se dépêcher puisque tu n'as pas l'habitude des sources, souffla-t-il langoureusement affichant un sourire charmeur aussi invisible que tout le reste sous son couvre-chef.

-Je m'en vais Jay, contra Dick bien qu'il n'esquissa aucun mouvement en ce sens. Ce n'est pas la peine de te préoccuper de ce détail.

Impossible celui-là ! Fuck les bonnes manières. Red Hood se remit sur ses pieds, peu soucieux d'une quelconque pudeur, et tira son butin vers lui. Point question de continuer alors qu'il était encore fringué. Nightwing en piailla d'indignation. D'un côté avec son histoire de vêtements il n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisqu'il préférait les lui enlever… Plus vite ces horreurs auraient quittés son Dickie bird plus rapidement le naturel reprendrait le dessus. Son prédécesseur abandonna toute résistance lorsqu'il le libéra des attaches de sa tenue.

Le col glissa sur ses épaules dévoilant un suçon en perdition reconnaissable à son vert olive palissant entre la clavicule et le cou. Un sourire fendit son visage. Il s'agissait de celui qu'il lui avait fait avant de partir en reconnaissance. D'une taille conséquente et d'un violet caractéristique, son souvenir le fit se pourlécher intérieurement les babines. Avec Dick tout devenait plus érotique aussi. Il retraça des doigts la forme de ses épaules alors que pour une fois c'était la patience de Dick qui s'émoussait. L'inspecteur s'asseyait à enlever son chaperon.

-Attends un peu, tu seras pas déçu, lui souffla-t-il.

La déclaration sembla calmer son aîné. Il aurait adoré jouer avec ses nerfs mais cela signifiait se faire languir lui-même et risquer que Dick s'évanouisse. L'un comme l'autre avaient déjà assez attendu. Jason ne se départit pas de son méticuleux déshabillage, mélange de caresse, de pinçouillage et de griffure. L'étape ne devait pas être sautée, elle lui permettait sous couvert de tous ces gestes de s'assurer qu'aucune autre cicatrice ne venait s'ajouter à celles existantes, que seul lui profanait ce temple que représentait l'ancien trapéziste et pour enfin sustenter ses yeux. Sa virilité n'en serait que plus gonflée.

Dick donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir l'effet qu'il produisait. Même à cette époque des emmerdeurs le kidnappaient ! Il descendit ses mains sur ses muscles fermes si désirables, se flattant de les savoir n'appartenir qu'à lui. Le bout de ses doigts passèrent sur les auréoles détourant ses tétons, provoquant un rougissement trop mignon sur les joues de son acrobate incapable de le fixer dans les yeux. Ne pas s'attarder lui fit presque mal, savant ces endroits particulièrement sensitif. Il griffa minutieusement la peau des grands dentelés semblant avoir été ciselés au maillet tant ils ressortaient. L'action arracha au brun un cris étranglé honteux. Il continua sa descente, passant ses mains entières sous le tissus noir plus lourd au toucher que la première couche d'un kimono, appuyant ses pouces à mesure qu'il cheminait sur son ventre.

Ce fut distrayant de sentir Dick frémir sous la pression, il présuma que les efforts qu'il fournissait pour plaire à BatDaddy provoquait quelques douleurs musculaires. Ses hanches se firent malaxer, prémonition du fait qu'il s'y accrocherait plus tard. Il atteignit la ligne de poil, partant de son nombril, qui le mettait au défis de baisser ce maudit pantalon bouffant traditionnel. Ainsi soit-il. Dickie râlera ? Cela ne le rendrait que plus irrésistible ! Il en frémit d'appréhension. Aaah ! Fallait qu'il arrête d'imaginer des choses, sinon à l'aube ils y seraient encore !

Imitant avec une ressemblance assez perturbante un grizzli le ressuscité tira un grand coup sur ce vêtement tant haït. Dick lui répondit par un miaulement de pucelle terrifiée. Si chou… Jason préféra arrêter de traîner, ce que comprit son vis-à-vis qui haletait déjà un tantinet. Jay s'agenouilla, ignorant délibérément la bosse enflant sous le tissus, et son aîné prit appuie sur ses épaules le temps qu'il balance ses tabis trempées hors du bain. Enlever le pantalon prit un brin de temps en plus, Dick se tortillant de le voir si prêt de cette partie turgescente de sa personne.

Un fois l'horreur envoyée voleté sur le sol Jason se sut enfin satisfait. Le cadet bougea de sorte à ce que le plus vieux se retrouve face au bord puis le poussa. L'effet recherché fut atteint. Se soucier des répercussions ne le turlupinait pas, Dick ayant de très bon réflexe et était bien assez grand pour éviter de se faire trop mal. L'atterrissage de son prédécesseur s'était amorcé en douceur, lui ne l'ayant pas poussé si fort, suffisamment, en tout cas, pour que le mouvement puisse être comprit et exécuté avec la grâce propre à l'ex-membre des Flying Grayson.

À quatre pattes, les bras après le rebord et de les jambes toujours dans l'eau, relevant légèrement les fesses vers lui, l'interprétation de ses intentions ne pouvait être plus juste. Red Hood ne le laissa pas patienter bien longtemps, son propre sang bouillant d'avidité. Ses mains trouvèrent ses demi-lunes en un temps record, les malaxant entre ses doigts tout en les lui écartant. Des reproches dû sa rudesse se muèrent en un long gémissement plein de stupre capable de réveiller les morts. Son cher chaperon quitta sa tête suivit du tissus cachant le bas de son visage, l'attirail fut posé à côté d'un Dick tout gêné.

-Jay, qu'est ce que tu faiiis ? glapit-il en voulant soustraire son intimité à sa vue.

Ce que son érection, elle aussi durcissante, contre disait. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse jamais il ne refusait le traitement de l'anti-héros qui finissait toujours par l'émoustiller. Dick avait un incroyable talent à la fois pour combler ses attentes et pour subir ses fantasmes sans rechigner. L'espion se plia en deux, se plaçant au niveau adéquat. Ses lèvres allèrent déposer des baisers entre ses cuisses, à ces endroits semblant avoir miraculeusement échappés à d'éventuelles souffrances. La peau ici était encore plus douce qu'ailleurs.

Leur propriétaire se forçant à retenir sa voix et les geignement s'étouffèrent contre ses avants bras. Il savoura la volupté du grain de peau, remontant patiemment vers l'intimité qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Au passage il donna un petit coup de langue à une aine plus par taquinerie qu'autre chose. Une fois son objectif en ligne de mire, sa langue se déploya hors de la cavité la renfermement en faisant couler de la salive entre le fessier de Dick.

-Hhaaahhaah ! Jay ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de cet endroit !

L'acrobate se tortilla, faisant mine de vouloir écourter le traitement.

-Pour une fois que j'ai pas envie de te voir douiller, grommela Red Hood. Laisse toi faire bordel.

Sa langue n'alla pas encore droit au but. Elle cercla l'anneau de chair rosée faisant haleter le brun. Tout juste s'il ne commençait pas à bouger des hanches pour en avoir plus. Mais le propriétaire de cet instrument de torture scrupuleux se jura de ne céder à aucune supplique. Les sons qu'il lui extorquait valait mille promesses. Il craignait plus son propre manque de sang-froid qui risquerait de tout faire rater. Il s'accorda de chercher à tâtons la colonne dressée ayant cette optique magnanime de faire venir le premier Boy Wonder avant lui.

Pour l'instant il tenait la frustration, les sons que produisait Dick suffisaient à le sustenter, tout comme la fièvre tenant son bas-ventre captif. Sa langue se décida à taquiner l'entrée sensible. Sa main avait attrapée le membre gorgé, qui au vu de sa dureté devait être douloureux, entamant un lent mouvement sur toute la longueur. Les suppliques à peines entamées se décousures, la voix les proférant partant dans d'improbables variations. Aux oreilles de Red Hood elles se muaient en éloge de son traitement.

Il n'empêcha pas sa main libre d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos tendre et d'en racler la surface. Son aîné ne dû pas apprécier cette initiative puisqu'une ondulation ponctua son action. Le prenant au dépourvu, sa langue glissa dans cet anneau qui ne demandait qu'à être avilit avec un bruit mouillé qui en aurait fait se mordre la lèvre à Jason s'il n'était pas occupé. Ce changement ne le perturba pas tant que cela.

Il joua de sa langue, la faisant onduler entre les chairs délicates, produisant toujours plus de sons indécents. Dick ne semblait plus savoir quel comportement adopter, il se recroquevillait pour tenter d'échapper à son attention, creusait le dos pour qu'il arrête de le martyriser avec ses ongles et tentait de lui donner un meilleur accès à son fondement.

-Han… Jay… gémit son angélique compagnon. Si tu continu je vais… Je… Aaha…

Impossible de déterminer la nature de ce que produit cette bouche tant adulée mais le muscle autour de sa langue se resserrant, le sexe tressautant dans sa main et ce liquide poisseux s'y répandant lui indiqua que son dessin s'était réalisé. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de voir s'il y parvenait une deuxième fois. Sa main quitta l'entre-jambe de l'ex-Robin et s'accroupit un instant dans l'eau, léchant la semence âpre maculant ses doigts avec application. Dickie l'attendait sagement, le front contre le sol en pierre, reprenant son souffle. Sa respiration erratique le fit se dépêcher, bien qu'il se refusa à bâcler ce nettoyage quasi chirurgical.

Revenant à son amant, il déposa un baiser dans le bas de son dos. Il sentit l'échine de son prédécesseur frémir au contact. Dick lui lança un regard voilé de luxure qui eut raison de sa retenue. Pas moyen de se brider quand cet ange transpirait la débauche par tous les pores de sa peau. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser… Ses méninges étaient un énorme bordel depuis que leur vioc avait passé le portail encore plus depuis qu'il savait que cette soirée pourrait possiblement être la dernière. Hors de question de déprimer prêt de l'homme qui dissipait chaque jour les nuages menaçant de lui pourrir l'existence. Dick ne devait rien savoir des tourments lui volant la vedette au sein même de sa cervelle, c'était là un outrage inavouable.

Fort de s'abandonner aux bienfaits de la jouissance, seul état parvenant à occulter ses tracas, deux de ses doigts allant s'insinuer dans le fondement préalablement humidifié. Un léger piaillement fit écho à son entreprise avant qu'un râle de plaisir ne prenne la suite lorsqu'il mu ses phalanges. Intentionnellement Jason n'effleura à aucun instant sa prostate. L'équité le tenait à cœur, que l'on ne s'y méprenne pas. Si Dick était en avance ce ne serait pas égale. L'intimité fut déposé de ses doigts, suffisamment préparé à le recevoir. Nightwing guettait la suite en silence, mettant sa confiance en lui pour ne pas traîner. Jamais le justicier en collant ne formulait ses exigences, du moins pas de vive voix.

Posément, alors que l'envie de le pénétrer sans somation l'étreignait, une main servit à écarter les chairs moites, l'autre guida son membre. Il dû prendre sur lui en tentant de garder un temps soit peu de bon sens. La priorité était de faire passer un moment mémorable à son tendre Boy Wonder, non de le labourer dans le but de le voir partir en clopinant. L'image lui apparu, un Dick claudiquant sur le champs de bataille qu'il devrait aller sauver… Jason se trouva pas croyable à continuer ses élucubrations alors que le vrai Sexywing n'attendait que lui !

Venant à peine de pousser son gland dans cet entre que tout le reste lui glissa dessus. Pleinement dans le présent, ses mains allèrent serrer les hanches de son bien-aimé, il avait hâte de voir si les marques seraient là une fois retournés à leur époque. Il ramena l'Inspecteur contre lui, pénétrant enfin de toute sa longueur l'étroitesse de ce fourreau languissant. Le cris de Dick perça le silence, sa tête se relevant, l'éclaboussant légèrement de ses cheveux.

Ses chairs donnaient cette impression de vouloir l'aspirer tout entier lui faisant mal tant elles étaient serrées autour de lui, sa poigne n'en fut que plus forte. Son pouce passa doucement sur un vilain impact de balle ressemblant à un mimi soleil. Dick prit appuie sur ses genoux, cuisses contre cuisses, poussant ses fesses plus amplement contre ses hanches, l'enfouissant plus profondément dans ses chairs, s'agenouillant avec lui dans l'eau. Épaules contre épaules. Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le nez, un sourire éclot au milieu de ses traits.

'Tain ce qu'il était beau son Robin émancipé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pu déceler celui qui instigua le premier mouvement mais un râle commun leur échappa. Les jambes de Dick autour de ses cuisses lui offraient un angle appréciable. Ses mains durement refermées sur ces hanches si agiles, à un point où ses doigts sentaient les aspérités de l'os iliaque sous les muscles et la peau. Son visage s'enfouit de lui-même dans le cou de son amant, le mordillant au passage. La tête de Dick basculée sur son épaule. Le Grayson avait la bouche grande ouverte un bout de langue tremblotant en sortant, la lune gravée dans sa rétine, ce croissant à jamais associé à cette position. Les coups de rein n'étaient pas brusque ou violent, simplement ample et profond, Jason prenant un malin plaisir à frapper assidûment son point sensible. Dick participant au mouvement, les siens tirant plus vers une dance sensuelle, comme si s'empaler sur son membre était l'art le plus important que la Terre ait porté. Pas que ce soit pour le contrarier. Son énergie lui faisait tellement de bien. Sa gorge le démangeait. Une phrase avait germée dans son ciboulot. Ce serait mal le contraire de croire qu'il se retiendrait de la dire. Bonne occasion que ce fut pour malmener l'oreille à porté.

-C'est putain de bon d'être en toi, mon Dickie, susurra Red Hood. Toujours aussi serré. Le pied quoi.

À son grand bonheur ses paroles génèrent le plus âgé puisqu'il pu observer un rougissement bien distinct sur le joli minois de son amour. Un son, mélange hybride de gémissement et de râle guttural, se fraya un chemin depuis ses cordes vocales, le poussa à le récompenser d'un rapide frôlement de ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Un autre frissons parcouru le justicier. Il s'en délecta, le sentant se répercuter tout le long du dos de l'acrobate. Il déposa un chemin de baiser passionnés de la courbe de son épaule à la basse de sa mâchoire.

Dick en couina avant de prendre ses mains en otage afin de de les mener sur ses pectoraux. Les boutons de chairs s'y trouvant pleinement perceptible sous ses paumes. Il l'obligea à les lui pétrir selon son bon vouloir. Dick ralentissait ses ondulations sur lui se laissant chaque fois un peu plus aller, donnant une impression de poupée de chiffon. Voulant lui rappeler sa présence Jason bougea un peu plus rudement. Dick en lâcha ses mains et se mit à hoqueter son nom tel un mantra licencieux. Sa voix s'embourbait chaque fois plus, compromettant la compréhension de ses paroles, les clapotis qu'ils produisaient ne facilitaient pas la clarté des propos de l'oisillon.

Entre ses bras, il semblait en feu tant son corps surchauffait. Les battements erratiques de son cœur distançaient largement ceux du sien, tambourinant clairement alors que Dick se collait à son torse. Le héros au costume flashy badinait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il devait être proche, tout comme Jason. Cette interprétation lui paru la plus logique. Lui-même atteignait sa limite, sentant arriver la délivrance salvatrice. Il s'emballa à ce constat, envoyant voir ailleurs s'il y était sa promesse de départ. Enserrant les côtes de son homme, mordant pleinement son cou, ses gestes se précipitant drastiquement. Il soufflait, refermant sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces. Ses hanches frappaient vivement celles de Dick. Ils éclaboussaient de toute part.

Sauf que ces bruits étaient totalement audibles. Sa respiration saccadée, les clapotis de l'eau et les gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol, il n'y avait plus rien pour les couvrir.. Qu'est ce qui prenait à Dick ? À quoi rimait cet arrêt soudain ? Ô que ce comportement pouvait l'exaspérer. À croire que c'était a lui de tout faire ! Ses prises se raffermirent, la hargne rongeant tel un acide puissant les cellules de douceur dans son système nerveux. Ses coups de butoir ravageaient férocement le postérieur de Nightwing, l'amenant toujours plus prêt de la délivrance. Elle le faucha sans prévenir, gracieusement, contractant tous ses muscles, ouvrant sa bouche dans l'articulation d'un cris muet qui le resterait à jamais. Aucun son ne troubla le chant des grillons.

-Dick, peina-t-il à l'appeler très sérieusement en tentant de le secouer.

Il prit son visage dans une main afin de déterminer ce qui se tramait. Son prédécesseur ne lui opposa pas la moindre résistance. Parvenant à orienter la tête de son amant de sorte à le voir sans trop lui contorsionner le cou, le temps se figea. Le trapéziste avait les paupières closes, les joues rouges, en plus de saigner du nez. Alors il avait essayé de le prévenir. Mais quel con il faisait ! Il se retira prestement.

-Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! jura-t-il en rogne contre lui-même. Fait chier !

Il se serait bien tué sur le champ afin de se repentir de sa débilité mais il avait un Dickie évanouit sur les bras. Il l'avait prédit. Mais s'était dangereux puisque la santé de son cher oiseau était au centre de la problématique. Jason inspira profondément, garder son self-control serait tout sauf une mince affaire. Au départ tout ce qu'il voulait se résumait à rêvasser dans l'eau chaude…

Clairement Dick n'avait pas son pareil pour contre carrer ses plans de soirée. Il prit Nightwing par les aisselles, pas de la façon la plus romantique qui existe certes, concentrant ses forces à l'extraire du bain. Sa propre tête lui tournait un peu. Il serra les dents, le moment était mal choisit pour flancher ! S'il avait su, il l'aurait traîné ici tous les soirs, entraînement aux arts martiaux ou non ! Il le voyait venir le sermon d'Alfred… Comme quoi une trop longue exposition à la chaleur était mauvais et tout un tas de futilité qui rentreraient par une oreille et sortiraient par l'autre.

Une fois son amant prostré contre un amas de roche décoratif, il alla chercher un seau dans le but de le remplir à la pompe à eau. Se munissant de son éponge attirée Jason s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'inconscient. Il imbiba l'éponge sans l'essorer avant de l'appliquer sur le front à la fois brûlant et pâle de Dick. Celui-ci émit un geignement satisfait. Ooowh, tant de choupinesse en cet homme, même évanouit. Souriant tendrement devant son doux visage libéré de son sérieux. Il tapota son visage, nettoyant précautionneusement la ligne d'hémoglobine par petite touche.

L'éponge retourna dans le baquet, colorant le liquide translucide de gouttes rouges. Il allait avoir besoin de plus d'un seau s'il voulait sérieusement le laver. Ainsi le pistolero s'attela à ce devoir. Une fois le récipient de nouveau plein d'eau pure et l'éponge débarrassée du sang, il concentra ses efforts sur le corps inerte légèrement moite. Étalant sans ménagement ni scrupule cette miellosité qui aurait ternis sa réputation de dur à cuir sans cœur. L'onsen était désert, personne ne serait là pour lui faire refréner son affection.

Les traces de son passage encore fraîche se mêlaient harmonieusement aux blessures de combat et aux courbes de chaque muscle. Elles formaient une sorte de tout, entre décoration, signe d'appartenance et trophées de guerre. Il aurait souhaité que rien ne soit visible hormis ses marques, les demi-lunes qu'avaient laissées ses ongles en plus des griffures assez peu profondes pour le faire saigner mais qui l'irriteraient au contact de l'eau ou de ses vêtements. La morsure dans son cou, par contre, voyait perler une goutte rubis. Il récupéra sans hésitation la traînée vermeille du pouce, le portant ensuite à sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le goût sur sa langue si ténu soit-il. L'éponge reprit son nettoyage assidu lui continua ses caresses, parsemant les jours et les pommettes de baiser. Nouveau rinçage d'éponge et de changement d'eau, préférant être sur de bien procéder. Il enleva les traces blanches entre les abdos ciselés en profitant pour en apprécier la fermeté.

Il descendit sur l'aine, pour remarquer que sa belle au bois dormant en redemandait. Ou alors était ce simplement son traitement qui le faisait réagir. La constatation le fit néanmoins se fendre d'un sourire. Un dilemme pointait le bout de sa frimousse. Adopter le comportement de tout petit ami raisonnable ou sustenter jusqu'au bout son céleste compagnon. Sa décision ne se fit pas attendre. Il empoigna pleinement la demi-molle avec rudesse sans y aller par quatre chemins. S'il était un clampin lambda, serait-il parvenu à attirer l'attention du fils Grayson ? Sûrement pas. Ses doigts se murent d'abord par à-coups volatils, se penchant au dessus de l'évanouit.

Sa bouche trouva un téton, le roulant soigneusement entre ses dents parvenant à mesurer sa force, ne blessant pas les boutons sensibles dans l'opération. Un soupire passa les lèvres du brun. Elles s'entrouvraient très légèrement, l'attirant, l'appelant pour les sceller des siennes. Il n'allait pas refuser une invitation , si involontaire soit-elle. Sa bouche s'apposa sur sa semblable, exerçant une petite pression sans trop insister. Embrasser n'était pas franchement son truc. Lui trouvait ce genre de démonstration affective superflue.

À quoi bon lorsque le corps de son partenaire était une fresque prouvant leur attachement ? Curieusement cette autre époque le poussait à changer ses habitudes. Voilà pourquoi Red Hood reconsidérait l'option bisous d'un autre œil. D'un geste tendre un tantinet gênant cela devenait un avertissement plus qu'appréciable capable de choquer les fils de putes qui kidnappaient son Dickie. Sa façon de pensée ne stagnait jamais vraiment, peu importait le sujet, il n'y avait que les cons qui ne changeaient pas d'avis.

Sa main caressait plus qu'elle ne serrait, appréciant le contact de la longueur veinée, le bout rougis d'où perlait quelques gouttes translucides. Son pouce alla masser la fente, en connaissance de cause, faisant se tendre les muscles fins et nerveux de l'assoupit. Il voulait le pousser jusqu'aux limites de ses forces, voir s'il reprendrait conscience ou non, expérimenter le corps de l'acrobate en somme. Amener Dick dans ses retranchements était l'une de ses activités favorites, arrivant presque au niveau de trouver comment y parvenir.

Son propre souffle se saccadait, il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le désir l'ayant de nouveau envahit. Le geste s'imposa tout seul, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de l'évanouit, il joint leur virilité sans les englober pour l'instant, permettant à un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Sa paume se posa sur les chapeaux pourpres, frottant le bout, les faisant rouler l'un contre l'autre. Il ferma les yeux seulement guidé par sa mémoire photographique, ses connaissances corporelles et ses sensations.

Les hampes de chair collées, la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve pour garder une respiration à peu près organisée, tout lui apparaissait plus puissamment. Jason entoura leur membres aussi bien qu'il pu, il lui manquait quelques centimètres pour y parvenir, sa main ne suffisant pas pour eux deux. Ce n'avait guère d'importance. L'expérience était même assez agréable, frotter sa longueur, sentir sur sa peau délicate à cette endroit les veines tendues et palpitantes des l'endormit. Une avalanche de plaisir lui tomba sur le coin du museau, dévastant ses efforts de mutisme une bonne fois pour toute. Des geignements se frayèrent un chemin vers l'air libre depuis sa gorge. Se découvrir capable de tels sons le surprit. Décidément l'air Edo avait le chic pour chambouler l'ordre établit. Il se pencha, respirant le souffle de son homme, murmurant son nom. La luxure extirpa une litanie pitoyable depuis les tréfonds de sa gorge ce au moment où la tension atteignait son paroxysme.

********************************* Intermission^^ ******************************

Ouvrir les yeux fut une tâche s'annonçant ardue. Ses paupières étaient toutes engourdies. Et puis un mal de crâne tonitruant ne facilitait pas la manœuvre. Il était seul. Il sentait un kimono directement sur sa peau nue. La ceinture lui serrait légèrement la taille mais le reste du tissus était lâche, lui octroyant une bonne liberté de mouvement afin de pas être gêné lorsqu'il bougerait. Une couette le recouvrait, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre froid à cause de la porte-fenêtre ouverte. De là où il se trouvait la nuit était visible. Un pant en tout cas. Dick prit appuie sur ses coudes afin de mieux pouvoir observer son environnement. À force de kidnappings ne pas vérifier ce qui l'entourait serait suicidaire. Même s'il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais. On ne le laissait pas vivre tranquille.

À croire qu'à cette époque aussi il était maudit. Le lieu n'avait rien d'hostile en sois. Ce n'était qu'une petite chambre traditionnelle. Il se trouvait sur un futon au centre de la pièce. Un silence de cathédrale y régnait et personne à l'horizon. Pas même dans les coins sombres. L'endroit était désert. On ne l'avait ni ligoté, ni attaché. Cela lui suffit pour présumer du pacifisme de l'endroit. Pour le moment. Il eut le réflexe d'humer l'air. Savait-on jamais si un champ ou des animaux se trouvaient dans les environs. La seule chose qu'il sentait était un reste d'odeur masculine qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier de part sa nature ténue, mêlée à un relent de tabac bon marché.

La suite de ses observations prit fin lorsqu'une douleur agressa le bas de son dos à la manière d'un coup de dague. Il grimaça, serrant les dents, fermant fort les yeux un instant. Que c'était-il passé après qu'il se soit évanouit ? Qu'avait bien pu lui faire Jason pendant ce laps de temps ? Ses jambes tremblèrent, l'empêchant de se lever. La douleur se propageait depuis le bas de son dos. Ce n'était qu'un petit picotement, rien qui ne pouvait réellement le clouer sur ce matelas. Il avait ressenti bien plus douloureux par le passé. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Jay allait l'entendre tient !

Il inspira afin de se calmer, suivant par réflexe l'enseignement reçu durant ses années en temps que Robin. Il prit appuie sur ses mains, le kimono tomba d'un côté, en même temps que la couette, exposant un bout de son torse à la fraîcheur nocturne. Un frisson le prit, la différence l'air ambiant et la chaleur de sous ses draps lui donnant la chair de poule. Parvenir à se hisser sur ses jambes lui accapara beaucoup de temps mais il y était. Il renferma le col en cache cœur puis garda les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Une esquisse de pas lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Au moins ne sentait-il plus les courbatures de sa journée. Bien qu'elles soient toujours là. Ses muscles se rappelèrent sur le champs à son bon souvenir. Ou alors ses pieds s'étaient simplement empêtrés dans les draps. Il se ramassa méchamment sur le sol couinant sous le choc. Un bruissement de tissus puis le son que produisirent des getas se précipitant dans sa direction lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un venait vers lui.

-Putain ! Dickie ! Tu peux pas faire comme une personne normale et rester sagement allongé ?! s'écria Red Hood en claquant d'exaspération les dents de ses sandales sur le sol en tatami. C'est trop difficile pour toi ?

-Si tu y avais été aller moins fort aussi… grommela Nigthwing dans un râle.

Il leva les yeux découvrant l'anti héro accroupit devant lui dans un kimono rouge tout autant négligemment ajusté que le sien. Entre ses doigts reposait une pipe, source de l'odeur de tabac. Le brun à la mèche blanche était à visage découvert. Ses yeux émeraudes trahissaient une inquiétude informulée, par fierté, préférant l'engueuler que de prendre la température de son état. Mais il l'ausculta visuellement, assez brièvement pour qu'il pense que l'initiative passe inaperçue. Toujours à se soucier de lui avant tout. Une main attrapa son menton.

-Ça te branche de v'nir voir la lune ? lui proposa le ressuscité ignorant royalement son mécontentement. C'est une proposition avec une DLC, tu f'rais mieux de te décider vite Dickie bird.

Disant cela le fumeur porta le bois à ses lèvres, prenant une bouffée, puis se pencha et lui souffla en pleine figure. Il en toussa, le faisant lâcher prise. La toux ne fut heureusement que passagère. Enfin à la longue lui aussi de se baiser les poumons. Par-dessus le marché l'odeur qui s'en dégageait puait bien comme il fallait. Ce n'était pas faute d'entendre les villageois du Batvillage lui rabâcher qu'ils pouvaient lui en fournir du bon tabac gratuitement à cause de leur statut d'alliés du Batman. Red Hood n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours, ne voulant pas être associé à Bruce et encore moins lui être redevable pour ses affaires. Même au Japon féodal, Jason restait égal à lui-même.

-Viens là, lâcha le deuxième Robin bourrument.

-Quoi ?

Le plus jeune grommela en grimaçant.

-Rapproche-toi que j'te porte, précisa l'anti-héros.

Ses mains une fois libre il ouvrit les bras, finissant de mieux faire passer son message. Dick papillonna des cils, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Il entendit Jason soupirer d'exaspération.

-J'imagine que je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi de t'avoir encore plus esquinté, conclu Red Hood réticent à proférer des excuses distinctes.

-Ça ne change pas grand-chose de d'habitude, tu sais, laissa échapper Dick.

-Tais-toi, tu gâche tout putain, râla le héros tueur.

Avant que l'acrobate n'ait pu en placer une autre, le cadet le prit dans ses bras, sans le moindre effort, de la même manière qu'une princesse. Il se sentit quitter le sol bien avant de s'en apercevoir.

-Accroche-toi, lui ordonna Todd. Et si tu parle de ce qui c'est passé ce soir aux autres, je jure de tous vous éviscérer dans d'atroces souffrances !

Dick pouffa, un sourire s'esquissant sur son visage fatigué, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou du pistolero à la sanglante réputation ne tenant plus qu'à un fil.

-N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu y arriverais, souffla-t-il contre sa clavicule.

Un grognement lui répondit. La froideur de la nuit se fit ressentir bien plus clairement. Son corps réagit plus tôt que les mots, grelottant piteusement. Jason ne sembla pas en tenir compte, au moins ne lui faisait-il pas de remarque ou ne lancerait pas de pic sur le sujet. À peine une plus tard son successeur le posait délicatement, comme un collectionneur attentif l'aurait fait pour une inestimable poupée en porcelaine, sur la bordure en fin de plancher, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Jason fit demi-tour, l'abandonnant. Il n'eut ni le cœur ni la force de protester, encore moins de l'appeler. Il se sentait doucereusement sombrer de nouveau. Il se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais importuner son amant/petit ami lors de ses bains au onsen. Peu importeraient les protestations du concerné. Mettant fin au ressac de ses pensées son édredon lui atterrit dessus. Pour plus de discrétion Red Hood ne portait, aux pieds, plus que ses tabis.

-Fais-moi de la place, exigea l'indic de la Batfamilly.

Docilement le justicier de Blüdhaven lui ouvrit un coin de la couette afin qu'il puisse se blottir avec lui. Puis le pistolero pointa la voix lactée. Débuta alors un long cours sur les étoiles, les planètes et tout ce qui se rapportait à l'espace en général. Jason lui expliqua comment fonctionnaient les trous noirs, ce qu'ils étaient avant, comment et pourquoi ils se développaient ainsi. Une cascade de théories plus tard un autre sujet était amené sur le tapis. Il lui déclama un poème comparant sa beauté à celle d'une naine rouge. Venant de lui l'intention le remplis d'orgueil. Pouvait se vanter d'avoir entendu Red Hood parler en prose, en verre et en alexandrins. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de talent caché. Dont seules les personnes chères à l'anti-héros avaient conscience. Bien souvent Dick se demandait ce qu'il lui avait manqué pour plaire à Bruce en temps que Robin sans parvenir à trouver de réponse. Ses pensées le menèrent vers un Tim s'empressant de dessiner moult graphiques dans le but de lui exposer leurs différences. L'image mentale le fit glousser.

-Dis le si j'donne l'impression d'avoir bécté un clown, s'interrompit le Robin tué par la Némésis de leur mentor assez contrarié.

-Je pensais à Tim, indiqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas notre discussion qui me fait rire. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Dans un moment pareil, siffla Red Hood étrangement calme.

Dick eut à peine le temps de voir sa couette poussée sur le sol qu'il cru s'envoler. Un pilier heurta son dos ainsi que sa tête avant des lèvres ne viennent sauvagement prendre possession des siennes. Impérieusement le plus jeune lui imposa un baiser, forçant lèvres et dents à lui accorder le passage. Sa langue vint flatter la sienne, se détournant lorsque sa domination fut certaine.

Une main agrippait ses cheveux, l'autre remontait, accompagnée des pants du kimono, le long de sa cuisse nue. En face de lui les yeux de Jason étaient entièrement noirs, le désir les emplissant. Les siens devaient pas être bien mieux. Le pistolero tira sa tête en arrière, dégageant son cou s'en facilitant l'accès, se jeta ensuite contre lui, venant mordre la peau tendre de son cou, exempt de marque de combat. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent, Jason le forçant à écarter les jambes, se glissant entre elles.

Il le déposséda, n'usant qu'une seule main, celle dans sa chevelure ne voulant pas lâcher prise, de son vêtement avec une déconcertante habilité. Ayant à peine aperçu son obi s'envoler dans le jardin. Le froid nocturne lui donna la chair de poule et le fit trembloter.

-Jay, s'apprêtait-il à protester.

L'anti-héros passa sa main entre ses cuisses, se contentant de lui souffler de se la fermer pour une fois. Ses doigts se posèrent adroitement sur ses bourses, y imposant une pression alors qu'il les faisaient rouler entre ses phalanges. Les jambes du Grayson se dérobèrent sous lui. Un tournis l'emportait dans une valse statique. Les gestes de son cadet enflammaient son bas-ventre. Avec de tels arguments le leader des Outlaws s'assurait un silence uniquement brisé par des gémissements.

La méthode était injuste, voir humiliante, ce serait pourtant mentir s'il niait aimer le traitement. La bouche impitoyable de l'ancien voyous s'accaparait sa gorge exposée, couvrant sa peau de suçons, de morsures, de baisers et de coup de langue passionnés, faisant onduler son épiderme. Ses hanches aussi par la même. Sa patience était bien effritée, depuis tout ce temps. Son amant rit dans son cou en percevant ses réactions. Cela l'amusait. Jay lâcha ses parties, le faisant couiner de déception.

Le pistolero s'accroupis devant lui, un sourire taquin affiché sur ses traits. Qu'est ce que… Avant qu'il ne puisse achever sa pensée son amant posant ses genoux dans le creux de ses coudes. Même lui ne vit rien venir tant le mouvement fut rapide. Les relevant, le plaquant brusquement sur le pilier en bois derrière eux et l'empalant sur son membre en un battement de cil. Dick ne pu se retenir de hurler. Surprise, plaisir et douleur se disputant pour la domination de ses neurones. Il s'accrocha désespérément au kimono de son petit ami, comme s'il pouvait le sauver de cette montée de sensations lui donnant l'impression que ses os allaient se briser. Jason connaissait son corps par cœur sans jamais se lasser de ses réactions.

Il ne pu pas rester recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête sous le menton de l'espion. Red Hood martelait déjà la boule de nerd l'obligeant à pousser tout ces sons licencieux. Son rythme était approximatif, il n'y avait bien que la vigueur des coups de reins qui ne variait pas. Toujours rude et ample. Toujours assez pour le ravager de l'intérieur. L'époque, le lieu, le moment lui importait peu en réalité. La seule chose qui comptait restait l'amour de son petit-ami. Jason l'aimait à sa manière. C'était ainsi qu'il était bien. Se sentant aimé. La lune assistait patiemment à leur ébats, les gratifiant de son sourire attendri. L'astre semblant accorder aux amants plus de temps seuls, tardant à disparaître. Dick se sentait partir, tout en étant retenu par Red Hood. Tout le reste était oublié. Son cadet était le centre de son monde. Partout où celui- ci pourrait le mener. Nigthwing avait son Red Hood. Red Hood avait son Nigthwing. Aucune autre dynamique ne leur convenait plus que la leur. Eux. Les anciens Robins. Les premiers à avoir acquis l'indépendance. Couple peu commun si l'on regardait de trop près mais tant alchimique que l'avis des autres ne les intéressait nullement. Ensembles jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

* * *

Cet OS est enfin conclu, il fait partit de ces écrits un peu encombrant qui prenait la place des petits nouveaux. Je suis content de moi^^ il me plait bien celui là. Les retours ne seront pas de refus, juste pour savoir ce que vous en pensez^^

Bye^^


End file.
